<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake Eyes by ldriitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109515">Snake Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldriitch/pseuds/ldriitch'>ldriitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Botany Major Hanamaki Takahiro, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mortuary Science Major Matsukawa Issei, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldriitch/pseuds/ldriitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki accidentally stumbles into the wrong dorm room. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Matsukawa Issei &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow another fic cause my brain is always spewing brain rot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s space between Hanamaki and his actions. He’s watching himself going through the motions without realizing he’s the one moving. His movements are sluggish, or at least he thinks they’re sluggish. The hallway tilts, and he laughs as the world speeds up for a second. His knees buckle as he makes his way up the stairs. The steps recede when he tries to climb them. He loses his balance more than once, reaching for the banister of the stairs. He looks over the edge at the four-story drop. Unable to recall why he didn’t take the elevator, he blinks. </p><p>Instead of dwelling on that thought, he pushes himself off the railing. He makes his way up the rest of the stairs. It takes more effort than it’s worth, but he saunters down the hallway. He glances at the numbers on the wall. They’re not legible through his blurry vision. He recognizes his room number and crashes into the door. He pulls out his keycard and presses it against the scanner. It blinks red. He stands there, processing. He tries again. Nothing. He grabs the doorknob and tugs. It doesn’t budge. He tries kicking the door. It doesn’t change the fact that it’s locked, but it makes him feel better about himself. He tries the key card a few more times before groaning.</p><p>“Bruh, I’m too high for this.” </p><p>He pulls a bobby pin and a paper clip out of his wallet, crouching in front of the door. There are two ways to unlock them. The first is to swipe the assigned key card. The second is to use the manual lock. Hanamaki lost his key a few months back. He doesn’t want to pay for it, so he hasn’t mentioned it to anyone. He carries around his keycard in his wallet instead. The bobby pin and paper clip are his back-ups. After wiggling them around in the keyhole, there’s a click.</p><p>“Hell yeah.” </p><p>He stands up and pushes the door open. He doesn’t bother with the lights. They’ll be bright. Instead, he crumbles onto the bed, closing his eyes. He hums, satisfaction washing over him. There are footsteps shuffling in the bathroom. He opens his eyes in preparation to greet his roommate. They’re slow to adjust. He realizes he doesn’t recognize the comforter. He sits up quicker than expected, and the room spins. The jungle of plants he scattered around his dorm is missing. He doesn’t recognize the Godzilla posters either. The bathroom door opens before Hanamaki has the chance to comprehend what’s happening. </p><p>A man with messy black hair and thick eyebrows walks out with a toothbrush in his mouth. He’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. There’s a towel around his neck, and his hair is damp from his shower. He’s looking at his phone with a bored expression. Hanamaki doesn’t think he recognizes him. The guy looks up and freezes. They stare at each other with blank expressions. The man looks around for his roommate. He looks back at Hanamaki when he realizes they’re alone. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” </p><p>“Uh… I’m Hanamaki Takahiro,” he says. “Who are you?” </p><p>A beat of silence. </p><p>“I’m Matsukawa. How did you get in here?” </p><p>“I deadass thought it was my dorm,” Hanamaki says. </p><p>“You got in with your key?” Matsukawa asks, tilting his head.</p><p>“No, I broke in.” A pause. “That sounds bad. My key… I thought my keycard broke, so…”</p><p>“This is room 412…” </p><p>Realization seeps into Hanamaki’s features.</p><p>“I… my room is… 413,” he says. </p><p>They continue to stare, neither of them knowing what to do in this situation. Matsukawa is the first to break the silence, bubbling with laughter. When he laughs, his eyes crinkle. He crosses his hands over his stomach to catch his breath. His laughter is contagious, and Hanamaki can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Matsukawa wipes away tears.</p><p>“What are you on?” he asks.</p><p>“The bed?” Hanamaki responds with raised eyebrows as if the answer is obvious.</p><p>“Bruh-” Matsukawa laughs again.</p><p>“What’s funny?” </p><p>“I meant what are you smoking? Like what did you take?” Matsukawa elaborates. Hanamaki waves him away.</p><p>“Edibles.” </p><p>“Jesus, okay. Sit tight. Let me finish brushing my teeth. I’ll help you get to your room,” Matsukawa says. </p><p>Hanamaki nods, watching him return to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Matsukawa comes back. He helps Hanamaki stand. Hanamaki leans into Matsukawa’s side as they walk to his dorm. He’s so close, the smell of Matsukawa’s shampoo fills his senses. The subtle warm tones of his cologne combined with his guiding words could lull Hanamaki to sleep. Matsukawa reaches into Hanamaki’s back pocket for his keycard. Hanamaki fakes a moan. Matsukawa stops, expression deadpan. Hanamaki bites his lip like a fuckboy, his head rolling onto Matsukawa’s shoulder. Matsukawa looks up and down the hall. He debates dumping Hanamaki in front of the door. He decides against it, reaching for the keycard again. When he gets a hold of it, he opens the door for him, letting it close behind them. He dumps Hanamaki onto his bed.</p><p>“You gonna be okay?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Matsukawa sighs and helps him get under the covers. It’s a familiar cocoon, safe and cozy. Hanamaki’s thoughts are slow. They spin as he gets comfortable. Matsukawa tucks him in, and Hanamaki snuggles deeper into the blankets. He buries his face in his pillow, his pink cropped hair splaying across the white sheets. He lets out a satisfied sigh. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Matsukawa standing over him with a pensive expression. He hums in thought, stepping out of Hanamaki’s line of sight. He wants to turn his head to look, but his muscles are stiff and his bones are heavy. </p><p>The sound of the microwave brings him back to attention. He shifts to a position. He watches Matsukawa out of the corner of his eye. There’s a loud click when he hits the largest button on the microwave, unlocking the door. It swings open, and he sets a cup inside before closing it with another click. Multiple beeping sounds echo throughout the room. He’s setting the timer. A low whirr follows soon after as something rotates inside the microwave. It’s not that weird considering Hanamaki just broke into his dorm, but it’s not expected. </p><p>A few minutes pass. The microwave beeps again. Matsukawa takes out the cup. Hanamaki catches sight of it and recognizes it as instant noodles. He watches Matsukawa search for a spoon. When he finds one, he wipes it with the hem of his shirt. He stirs the contents of the cup, distributing the heat. Once he’s satisfied, he crouches in front of the mini-fridge under the table. He opens it and pulls out a bottle of water. </p><p>“You trying to sober me up?” Hanamaki slurs. </p><p>Matsukawa doesn’t indulge him with a response. He hums and makes his way back over to the bed, setting the water and cup of noodles on the bedside table. He turns without a word and walks into the bathroom. Hanamaki sits up and grabs the noodles off the table. He cradles the cup in his arms, absorbing the warmth as much as possible. Matsukawa rummages through the bathroom before returning with a bottle of painkillers. He sets them on the counter next to the water bottle. </p><p>“You’ll need those when you wake up,” he says. </p><p>Hanamaki rolls his eyes. He slurps his noodles and hums in acknowledgment. Matsukawa is already looking at him when he glances at him. His eyes are a dark earthy tone like wet tree bark or brown pebbles smoothed by the trickling of a freshwater stream. They’re refreshing, but he wears an uninterested expression. Hanamaki tears his eyes away, opting to concentrate on his noodles. </p><p>“Just wanted to make sure you were taken care of,” Matsukawa says.</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“Yeah, no problem. Is your roommate going to be back?”</p><p>“I think so.” </p><p>“Alright, I’m gonna head out. Get some rest.” He shoots Hanamaki with a finger gun before heading for the door. Hanamaki waves him off as he closes the door behind him. </p><p>Hanamaki gets comfortable again. The warmth from the cup of noodles is soothing. He wraps himself in a blanket burrito, humming in satisfaction. He eats his noodles at a steady pace. There’s no reason to rush. He wants to savor them for now. When he’s finished, he sets the empty paper cup on the table. He grabs the water bottle, opens it, and takes a sip. After quenching his thirst, he sets the bottle aside and lays down. He turns to face the wall and passes out within seconds of closing his eyes.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>As Hanamaki wakes, his mind swims. His head is foggy as his slumber lifts. His eyelids are heavy, weighed down as if someone turned up the gravity tenfold. The light of late afternoon shines into his eyes, and he brings up a hand to shield them. Everything is heavy, and his joints are stiff. He lets his head loll to the side. His eyes close for a few more minutes of darkness. His throat is parched; every swallow like sandpaper. The back of his head throbs. It threatens to grow into a migraine. He opens his eyes again when he hears someone shift in the bed across the room.</p><p>“Oh, you’re not dead.” </p><p>“What time is it?” Hanamaki asks, looking over at his roommate. He tied up his dark brown hair in short pigtails, and his bangs are being held back by a headband. He has a green face mask slathered across his face.</p><p>“3 P.M.”</p><p>“Holy shit, Oikawa- Three?” Hanamaki asks, pressing his palms into his eyes.</p><p>“That’s not the worst of it. You know you broke into someone else’s dorm, right?” Oikawa crosses his arms.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Jesus, what the hell, Makki?” </p><p>“Listen, it’s fine.” Hanamaki throws his feet over the side of the bed. “I’ll just apologize.” </p><p>“Shower first. You smell like shit,” Oikawa says. “Brush your teeth too.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Hanamaki says, getting out of bed. </p><p>When he stands up, he spots the empty noodle cup and half-empty water bottle. He doesn’t remember making himself food. He assumes a must have gotten the munchies. A vague memory of Matsukawa making him food crosses his mind. He could have just dumped Hanamaki on his bed and left. Instead, he took care of him. Hanamaki chugs the rest of his water bottle, taking a few painkillers to dull his headache. He’s going to thank Matsukawa for his help later. He throws away his trash and crouches to grab clothes from under his bed.</p><p>Once he has everything he needs, he heads to the bathroom. He sets the clothes on the toilet before turning on the shower. While the water is heating, he brushes his teeth to pass the time. He tests the water a few times, undressing when it’s scalding and the bathroom fills with steam. He steps into the shower; the water comes as a soothing cascade that loosens his muscles. He closes his eyes and lets the water pour over him. If he could stand in the shower forever, he would. Unfortunately, he has to deal with his poor life decisions. He turns off the water and grabs his towel. Once he’s dry, he gets dressed. His clothing choice for today is a white hoodie and black sweatpants. When Hanamaki steps out of the bathroom, Oikawa whistles at him. </p><p>“This is the best you’ve looked in weeks. Good for you, good for you.” </p><p>“Haha, you’re so funny,” Hanamaki rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Seriously, though. Make sure you go eat something and drink water,” Oikawa says.</p><p>“I will. Promise,” Hanamaki assures him.</p><p>Oikawa’s satisfied and nods, going back to his phone. Hanamaki grabs his keycard off the table and slips on his white crocs before leaving. He goes to the neighbor’s room and knocks. Matsukawa opens the door. He’s wearing a black hoodie, grey sweatpants, and a black beanie. He raises an eyebrow at Hanamaki.</p><p>“Hey, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Matsukawa’s expression softens. </p><p>“No, that was shitty. I’m sorry.” Hanamaki shoves his hands into his pockets. “Can I make it up to you?”</p><p>Matsukawa considers the offer. He slips on his slides and steps out of the dorm.</p><p>“You got money on you?” he asks.</p><p>“Uh…” Hanamaki pats his pockets for his wallet. He pulls it out and counts his money. “Yeah, why?”</p><p>“I’m gonna go get pizza and boba at the shopping center across the street. If you pay for my dinner, I’ll forgive you,” Matsukawa says. </p><p>“Alright, that’s fair.” </p><p>Together, they make their way down the steps to the first floor. The wind greets them when they leave the building. It touches their skin and tousles their hair. There’s an intersection between them and their destination. Matsukawa watches the cars, waiting. When there’s a break in the traffic, they run across the street. Matsukawa trips and loses one of his slides.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“It’s fine just leave it,” Hanamaki says as they continue running.</p><p>“Give me your croc,” Matsukawa says when they get to the other side. </p><p>“Huh? But I won’t have a shoe. We’ll just come back for it.” </p><p>Matsukawa shoves his foot into Hanamaki’s croc and they waddle into the pizza place. People around the restaurant stare at them, but they’re busy fighting for the croc. Hanamaki pays for a large pizza; half cheese and half pepperoni. While they wait for their order, they go next door for boba. Hanamaki pays for his own mango smoothie and Matsukawa’s jasmine milk tea. They waddle over to the pizza place; their feet still sharing a croc. They grab their pizza box from the cashier before leaving and heading back for Matsukawa’s slide. It’s laying in the middle of the road, disfigured by tire marks. Matsukawa picks it up and shoves it in his pocket as they waddle the rest of the way to the dorm. </p><p>“So, What’s your major?” Matsukawa asks as they walk up the stairs.</p><p>“Botany.”</p><p>“Pothead and a botany major?” Matsukawa raises an eyebrow. “Ironic.”</p><p>“Shut up. What about you?” Hanamaki asks. </p><p>“Mortuary science.”</p><p>“Like dead bodies?” Hanamaki stares at him as he opens the door to his room. Matsukawa snorts, letting him into the room.</p><p>“Yeah, like dead bodies.”</p><p>“That’s cool I guess,” Hanamaki says, sipping his smoothie. “We should have a funeral for your slide.”</p><p>“Shit, you right. Where should we bury it?” Matsukawa asks as he closes the door behind them. Hanamaki sets the pizza box on Matsukawa’s desk. </p><p>“I mean, isn’t there a park nearby?” Hanamaki asks. </p><p>“I think so.” </p><p>“Then let's meet at the greenhouse later and head over to the park together. We’ll bury it there.”</p><p>Matsukawa hums in acknowledgment. He crashes onto his bed and Hanamaki plops next to him. He opens the pizza box and passes a slice to Hanamaki before grabbing his own. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Hanamaki speaks up again.</p><p>“So how bad was I yesterday?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Matsukawa asks</p><p>“Other than breaking into your dorm, how high was I yesterday?”</p><p>“Oh well, you moaned in my ear. It was something like this.” He imitates Hanamaki’s moan before taking a bite of his pizza. Hanamaki freezes, mid-bite. </p><p>“I did not do that…” Hanamaki whispers. Matsukawa laughs. </p><p>“You’re right, I forgot the lip bite. It was more like-”</p><p>He throws his head back with his eyes closed and moans louder. He bites his lip like a fuckboy, over-exaggerating. Hanamaki bites his lip back at Matsukawa with his eyebrows raised. They burst into laughter, rolling on the bed while trying not to choke on pizza. They spend the rest of their evening hanging out until their roommates return from volleyball practice.</p><p>Matsukawa’s roommate gives Hanamaki a once-over with sharp eyes. He says nothing. He’s shorter than Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He has dark, spiked hair. There’s a permanent scowl on his face, his sharp brows furrowed. He has a horrible case of resting bitch face. He doesn’t look impressed with their antics. Hanamaki returns to his room without a word.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>The starry night looms overhead. The stars hang in the air, creating sparkling patterns. Hanamaki is sitting on a bench outside the greenhouse, waiting for Matsukawa. It’s a large building made of glass, and inside plants sit in organized sections. Hanamaki closes his eyes, feeling a warm breeze on his face. When he opens his eyes, he sees Matsukawa sauntering in his direction. Hanamaki smiles and stands to greet him. </p><p>“Took you long enough.” He crosses his arms.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I ran into someone on the way here,” Matsukawa says. </p><p>“Did you bring the slide?” Hanamaki asks. </p><p>“Course I did. Did you bring a shovel or something?” </p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Then how the hell are we going to bury it?” Matsukawa raises an eyebrow at Hanamaki.</p><p>“Well… Look. I didn’t think this far ahead. There’s probably a shovel inside the greenhouse,” Hanamaki huffs. </p><p>“You have a key?” Matsukawa asks.</p><p>“Well, no,” Hanamaki admits. “But I didn’t have the key to your dorm either, so I guess we’ll see what happens.” </p><p>Matsukawa snorts as Hanamaki makes his way to the greenhouse entrance. As expected, it’s locked. Hanamaki crouches in front of the door, pulling out his trusty bobby pin and paper clip. He bites his tongue in concentration as he fiddles with the lock. Matsukawa looks around for any witnesses before crouching next to Hanamaki. He watches him, intrigued. </p><p>“How do you even do that?” he asks.</p><p>“This? Oh, you just sort of wiggle it around until it clicks,” Hanamaki explains. Matsukawa nods.</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>There’s a quiet click. Hanamaki wiggles the doorknob. It opens with ease. Hanamaki gives Matsukawa an impish look as he stands. Inside the greenhouse, they organize the plants into sections. There are vegetables, fruits, ferns, trees, vines, cacti, and much more. It’s a plant library of sorts. Hanamaki leads Matsukawa down the isles to a closet in the back. He opens the door and grabs one of the large shovels. After acquiring the shovel, Hanamaki closes the closet door. He walks with Matsukawa to the flower section. They choose a bulb on the shelf at random. Once they’re satisfied, they exit the greenhouse.</p><p>The wind howls past them as they make their way off-campus. They both have their hands in their pockets as they walk. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive. The pavement turns into a gravel pathway. There’s a clearing. Trees bring foliage and shade. They make their way to the edge of acres of green grass. There’s an empty playground with mulch covering the ground. The swings sway in the breeze. The grass is damp from the sprinklers as they walk across the empty field. They find a quiet spot near a large tree. Hanamaki hands the shovel to Matsukawa.</p><p>“Here you go, gravedigger,” he says. </p><p>“Gravedigger?” Matsukawa asks with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Isn’t that what you’re majoring in?”</p><p>“It absolutely is not. Also, aren’t you the reason my slide got run over?” </p><p>“No? You lost it in the middle of the road.”</p><p>“You broke into my dorm.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll dig the damn hole,” Hanamaki huffs, snatching the shovel back. He sticks it in the ground and uses his foot to push it deeper. He digs up the dirt and makes a pile next to the hole. “Does it have to be six feet deep or some shit?”</p><p>“It’s a slide. It is not a goddamn casket,” Matsukawa says. </p><p>“Should we bury the other one?” Hanamaki asks. He ignores his sarcastic remark. </p><p>“No. I’m going to keep that one for the memories.” Hanamaki rolls his eyes and continues digging. </p><p>Once it’s deep enough, Matsukawa drops the slide into the hole. Hanamaki takes out the bulbs he brought with him. It’s a red orchid. He raises an eyebrow at Matsukawa, wondering if he knows what specific flowers mean. Matsukawa wears an indifferent expression, so Hanamaki can’t tell. He’s going to assume that he does not know. Hanamaki buries the bulb with the slide before covering the hole again. He pats the ground and wipes his forehead. </p><p>“Done. Would you like to speak?” Hanamaki asks. Matsukawa nods and wipes away fake tears. </p><p>“That slide was the best damn slide I’ve ever had.”</p><p>He drops his head. Hanamaki snorts and slaps a hand over his mouth. Matsukawa swats at him.</p><p>“Can you shut up? You are being disrespectful.”</p><p>“Okay, we’re done here. Anything else you wanna do?” Hanamaki asks. </p><p>“Smoke? I don’t have class today.” </p><p>“Bet, you have anything on you?”</p><p>Matsukawa pats his hoodie pocket, smirking as he walks away. </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Hanamaki says, following Matsukawa. </p><p>He carries the shovel as they make their way over to the swing set. He sets it to the side for later. They plop onto the swings and sway with the wind together. Matsukawa pulls out a bag of weed. He rolls a blunt for each of them and passes one to Hanamaki. They take their first hit together. Hanamaki takes out his phone and starts playing music as smoke dances around them. He leans back and takes a picture of Matsukawa, who throws up a middle finger. Hanamaki laughs and posts it to his Snapchat story. </p><p>After a while, the music vibrates in their chests. Matsukawa takes a hit and snorts as Hanamaki sings. Hanamaki winds up his swing, spinning when he lifts his feet off the ground. He throws his head back, giggling. Once he stops spinning, Matsukawa grabs the chains on Hanamaki’s swing. He pulls him closer and blows smoke in his face. Hanamaki’s brain short circuits. He stares at Matsukawa, who’s wearing a smug expression. His eyes are half-lidded, and he has a smirk plastered on his face. Hanamaki raises his eyebrows and does his signature lip bite. Matsukawa shoves him out of the swing, and he lands on his back. </p><p>“You look stupid when you do that.”</p><p>“Rude,” Hanamaki snorts as he pushes himself off the ground. </p><p>“Whatever, I bet I can swing higher than you,” Matsukawa says.</p><p>“As if.”</p><p>Hanamaki throws himself back into his swing. </p><p>They kick off the ground together, pumping their legs in sync. They fly higher and higher as the wind runs its fingers through their hair. Once they’re as high as they can go, Hanamaki reaches for the stars. Matsukawa throws himself off the swing, landing on his feet. Hanamaki follows his lead, although he stumbles. Matsukawa puts a hand out to stop him from falling forward and eating shit. Hanamaki giggles as he speaks.</p><p>“I want to go down the slide.”</p><p>“Do it,” Matsukawa says. </p><p>With that, Hanamaki bolts towards the playground equipment. Matsukawa follows him with a lazy smile. He goes to the bottom of the slide and pulls out his phone to record Hanamaki as he climbs the stairs. Hanamaki makes it to the top of the slide and throws up a peace sign. He grabs onto the handlebars above the slide and launches himself. Matsukawa laughs when Hanamaki comes shooting out the opposite end into the mulch. </p><p>“Jesus, why was that so aggressive?”</p><p>“It’s more fun that way,” Hanamaki says, standing. </p><p>“Oh shit, they have a merry-go-round,” Matsukawa says. </p><p>He walks around to the other side of the playground with Hanamaki following him. He steps onto the merry-go-round and wiggles his eyebrows at Hanamaki. Hanamaki grabs onto the bars, face full of determination. He uses his strength to rotate the merry-go-round as fast as possible. He grabs the next bar and does the same, repeating the process. Matsukawa goes spinning. When he sees the chance, he joins Matsukawa on the raised platform. Together, they keep their balance as the momentum thrusts them forward. They hold on tight to the bars. The world passes with a whirr. By the time they slow to a stop, they’re both laughing. </p><p>“That was great.” Hanamaki stumbles off the platform. His head feels light as he watches his surroundings spin. </p><p>“Don’t move yet, idiot.” Matsukawa is still holding onto the bar to make sure he doesn’t collapse. He grabs the hem of Hanamaki’s shirt to make sure he doesn’t stray too far. They wait for the dizziness to fade before moving to the next thing.</p><p>“Want to watch me do a pullup?” Matsukawa asks, pointing to the monkey bars.</p><p>“Of fucking course.”</p><p>Matsukawa leads the way to the monkey bars. He wipes his sweaty palms on his sweatpants before grabbing the bar and pulling himself up, pressing his chest against the bar. Hanamaki claps for him. Matsukawa lets himself fall, hanging from the bar with his knees bent. He swings his legs to his chest before throwing them over the bar. Gravity pulls his shirt down, exposing his stomach while he hangs upside down. Hanamaki spots the jewelry decorating his belly button. The tattoo of a watercolor-style koi fish is on full display. It’s white, orange, and black and follows the flow of Matsukawa’s ribs.</p><p>“Woah… Is that a piercing and a tattoo?” Hanamaki asks. Matsukawa looks up as if he has to check.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says with a grin.</p><p>“Shit.” Hanamaki reaches out, running his fingers over Matsukawa’s side. “That’s awesome. I want a tattoo or something.” He pulls his hands away from Matsukawa. Instead of staring, he mimics Matsukawa’s movements from earlier so he’s hanging upside down from the monkey bars. He holds his shirt up as he comes face to face with Matsukawa. </p><p>“I can take you. I’m getting my ears stretched soon, so maybe you can tag along."</p><p>“Deadass?”</p><p>Matsukawa nods, smiling as he lets his arms go limp, hanging above his head. </p><p>“You should give me your number so we can arrange something,” Matsukawa says, nonchalant.</p><p>Hanamaki snorts, taking out his phone and handing it to Matsukawa. Matsukawa does the same in return. Hanamaki adds his contact name as “Makki 😎” before handing back the phone. He laughs when he sees Matsukawa added himself as “Mattsun 🥶🥵.”</p><p>“Nice,” Matsukawa teases.</p><p>“We’re so swag.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy this one. it's more of a joke fic. please never take anything i say seriously.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>